


Перевоспитать Канду

by L_R_K



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_R_K/pseuds/L_R_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канда такой весь из себя мрачный и нелюдимый, попадает на перевоспитание к Линали. А самого Юу об этом не спрашивают. Переобучение началось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевоспитать Канду

**Author's Note:**

> Просто зарисовка, без шанса на продолжение.

Канда шел по лабиринтам коридоров главного здания Черного Ордена. Иссиня-черные волосы, связанные шнурком, пафосно развивались за спиной от непонятно откуда взявшегося сквозняка. В полном облачении экзорциста с покерфейсом и верным Мугеном за поясом. Наш любимый Юу – как бы и мне не влетело, что я его так называю, а то мало ли все мы знаем упертость данного экземпляра, достающего богов смерти своей живучестью – так вот Юу стремительно и жутко решительно шел по коридорам. Зачем он, собственно говоря, это делал? Может ищет новую жертву? Мояши ему чем-то насолил? Кто знает этого Аллена, что у него на уме. Канда шел признаться кому-то в любви? Тьфу, тьфу, тьфу. Это слишком. Он навечно женат на своем мече. Этого не исправить.

Жители Черного Ордена интуитивно обходили Юу стороной. Те счастливчики, которые данной способности не имели, для сохранения своей жизни вжимались в стену. Мечнику сейчас было не до них. Он шел в столовую. Кушать собу. И никто не смел его сейчас останавливать. Еще пара поворотов, коридоров, лестниц и прочей прелести внутреннего убранства помещений. Канда оказался на месте.

Все немного притихли, когда брюнет вошел в двери столовой, но болтовня мигом возобновилась. Мечник прошелся до очереди к повару. Получил свою заветную собу. Сел за самый дальний нелюдимый темный столик. Собирался было спокойно приступить к трапезе, как рядом послышался звон посуды. Какой-то самоубийца решился к нему подсесть. Канда медленно поворачивает голову к нарушителю его спокойствия. И дает пинок собственным мыслям, рядом присела с завтраком Линали. Юу решил смириться с этим фактом. Главным для него было спокойно перекусить.

А девушку лучше не злить. Она недавно вбила себе в голову, что пора бы Канде стать более людимым. На все протесты подопытного Ли лишь коварно улыбалась, до последнего держась за свое. Когда мечник уж совсем бушевал, то Линали приходилось принимать критические меры, после которых Юу становился менее колючим. Что это были за меры никто не знал. Одно предположение было извращеннее другого. Комуи от парочки таких предположений чуть инфаркт не схватил, после чего Лина долго и упорно помогала ему прийти в себя. Помогло это лишь частично. Комуи по-прежнему шарахался от громких звуков и, когда он пьёт утреннее кофе, у него слегка трясутся руки.

Линали пыталась уговорить других экзорцистов и искателей помочь ей. Большинство согласились, только с одним условием, действовать на расстоянии. А парочка, в виде Лави и Кроули, даже пробовали действовать так же круто, как Ли, отчего изрядно набили себе шишек. Но они не из тех, кто быстро отчаивается. Канда этому не был рад. Очень. Продвижения совсем медленные. Юу не давал называть себя по имени. По-прежнему одним только взглядом создавал вокруг себя вакум. Но относился теперь к чужому обществу более терпимо.


End file.
